


Live and Learn

by TRANScendtheBInary



Series: Robin Tales [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It is mentioned but not described, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes wrong, and the team comes back depressed.  Artemis blames herself.  Robin comforts her, and reveals an unexpected maturity.  An old soul in a young body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> FF.net A/N:  
> Well this random idea popped into my head, it's about random times when Robin has revealed that he's seen more in his life that a normal kid would and has had many experiences that have made him wise.. Thinking about making is a series of one shots? Ideas?  
> Robin: You're not going to make me cry in this are you?  
> Me: Maybe –looks embarrassed-  
> Robin: -Sigh- I guess I should get used to it right?
> 
> Me: -Grinning wildly- Yup.
> 
> Disclaimer- WHY CAN'T YOUNG JUSTICE BE MINE, I WANT TO OWN IT !

        Robin walks into the main room seeing his friends looking dejected, the last mission hadn't gone as well as everyone had hoped. There was a death, not that he wasn't used to seeing people die, just that seeing his team like this made him confused.

        "Hey, what's wrong? You all are not feeling the aster?" Robin says with a smirk. No one answers.

"Why are you happy?" Artemis spits out glaring at the bird. Robin looks confused.

        "Who says I'm happy? Just wanted to see how you were dealing with it." Robin says nonchalantly as possible. The rest of the team ignores this; Robin takes the opportunity to drag Artemis alone into a private room.

"Robin what are you doing!" She asks looking downright scared.

        "Shush, you're obviously not taking the mission gone wrong quite as well as the others. Care to tell me why?" Robin knew why but he had plenty of experience opening up to Bruce so he knew what she was going through.

        "No. Why do you care?" Artemis crosses her arms in front of her glaring at the raven.

        "None of your business on why I ask questions. Now would you please tell me what's wrong?" Robin made sure there was a hint of a whine in his voice. The whine works and Artemis signs sinking to the floor of the training room.

        "I messed up, the boy shouldn't have died. I was right there but I couldn't stop the gunshot." Artemis says, 'I will not cry in front of Robin.' she thinks. Robin notices the tear tracks starting down her face. He reaches into his utility belt and pulls out a tissue. He offers it to the archer who accepts it looking shocked.

        "I may not have seen exactly what happened but I can give you a little advice. You fight why?" Robin asks her.

"Because, saving people is worth every gold coin in the world." Artemis answers.

        "I can tell you from my own experiences that death is not pretty, but as long as the person who died knows you where trying to protect them, then it is not your fault." Robin says seriously. Artemis hiccups and turns to face the youngest member.

        "You are one wise kid you know that Robin." Robin smirks and nods slowly at the archer.

"So feeling the aster?" Artemis nods and grins back.

        "What the hell is going on in here!" At that moment Wally happens to run in and sees the two alone, in a room with the door closed. 

        "Nothing Wally, just giving a hand in the cleanup duty." Robin grins and leaves the room and the gob smacked speedster behind. 'All in a day's work.' He thinks to himself while humming a happy tune. He realized that the next few hours the team seemed happier, his guess was that Artemis had told them what he told her, and he was darn correct.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published On: 05-01-12  
> Original Story On: [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8077686/1/Robin-Tales)
> 
> ED A/N:  
> So what did you think? Wisdom is a package anyone? Anywho, review please, yes I'm aware that every author says that but I just had to add this because it's downright adorable to see Robin being smarty.


End file.
